gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network (French Canada)
Cartoon Network is a Canadian French-language discretionary service owned by Corus Entertainment. It broadcast programming seen on Cartoon Network, Télétoon Famille and Cartoon Network XD, in addition to programming seen on Disney XD and Nickelodeon. The network also had their own version of Adult Swim, their branding of adult-oriented programming. In 2017, it was announced that the Corus was in talks with Rogers Media to sell the channel and Télétoon Famille to Rogers. The sale was finalized in January 2019. In 2019, Corus Entertainment and Firebasket Canada bought the channel and Firebasket Canada got the branding and original programming license of Beta Cartoon. DHX Media and Nelvana will also syndicate programming on the channel as well. Some programs from Cartoon Network will appear on the new channel as well. Programming Current Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) *Codename: Enfants À côté (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Le Laboratoire de Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Spectacle Régulier (Regular Show) *Samurai Jack *Temps d'Aventure (Adventure Time) *Univers de Steven (Steven Universe) *Transformers: Animé (Transformers: Animated) *Ben 10 *OK K.O.! Soyons des héros (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Puissance bouffée Filles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Écureuil Garçon (Squirrel Boy) *Oncle grand-père (Uncle Grandpa) *Clarence Other acquired programming *Atomique Betty (Atomic Betty) *Bord de la route (Wayside) *Chloé Lapin (Chloe) *Cybersix *Filles de Powerpuff Z (Powerpuff Girls Z) *La tête de Fred (Fred's Head) *Le Triton de Ned (Ned's Newt) *Les Jumeaux Zimmer (The Zimmer Twins) *Les paquets de la Planète X (Packages from Planet X) *Ma Vie Moi (My Life Me) *Mon Papa l'Étoile de Roche (My Dad the Rock Star) Former programming *An asterisk indicates that the program was seen on Adult Swim / Toonami. *Akademi Meurtres (Akademi Murders)* *Akame ga tuer! (Akame ga Kill!)* *Extraterrestre (Alien) *Attaque sur le Titan (Attack on Titan)* *Avatar: Le dernier Flexible à air (Avatar: The Last Airbender)* *Equipe de baseball 106 (Baseball Team 106) *Beyblade: Métal La fusion (Beyblade: Metal Fusion)* *Les Biskitts (The Biskitts) *Bataille de cartes (Cardbattle)* *Bataille de cartes: cartes secrètes (Cardbattle: Secret Cards)* *Folie de Dessin animé (Cartoon Madness) *Code Lyoko* *Conception: Enfants des Seven Stars (Conception: Children of the Seven Stars)* *Crampe jumeaux (The Cramp Twins) *Crash et Bernstein (Crash & Bernstein) *Crayon Shin-chan* *Danganronpa: L'animation (Danganronpa: The Animation)* *Danganronpa Gaiden: Tueur Tueur: L'animation (Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation)* *Danganronpa: Les humains contre Monokumas: Animation (Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation)* *Danganronpa V3: Meurtre Harmonie: L'animation (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation)* *Danny Phantom* *Homme mort pays des merveilles (Deadman Wonderland)* *Dragon Ball* *Dragon Ball Z* *Les Parents Assez Étranges (The Fairly OddParents) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Fraternité (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)* *Ver futur! (Future-Worm!) *G-Force: Gardiens de l'espace (G-Force: Guardians of Space)* *Glenn Martin, DDS* *Chutes de Gravité (Gravity Falls) *Jewelpet* *Jewelpet Académie (Jewelpet Academy)* *Kappa Mikey *Kick Buttowski: De banlieue Cassecou (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Tuer la kills (Kill la Kill)* *La légende de Korra (The Legend of Korra)* *Bonne étoile (Lucky Star)* *Max Steel (2013)* *Megas XLR* *One-Punch Man* *L'aventure magique de My Melody (Onegai My Melody)* *Loutre de PB&J (PB&J Otter) *Apparaitre Vidéo (Pop-Up Video)* *Puissance bouffée Filles (The Powerpuff Girls) (original series) *Joli Guérir (Pretty Cure) *Éclaboussure Étoile PreCure (Pretty Cure Splash Star)* *La famille fière (The Proud Family) *Pouvoir de Fusée (Rocket Power) *La Vie Moderne de Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *RWBY *Samurai Jack (2017)* *Laboratoire maritime vingt vingt et un (Sealab 2021)* *Voir Papa Courir (See Dad Run)* *Les Simpson (The Simpsons)* *Mangeur d'Âme (Soul Eater)* *Speed Racer: la nouvelle génération (Speed Racer: The Next Generation) *Star contre les forces du mal (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Orage faucons (Storm Hawks)* *Super automate singe équipe ultra Obliger aller (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!)* *Tokyo Ghoul* *Tokyo Ghoul: Racine carrée d'A (Tokyo Ghoul √A)* *Quand les batailles surnaturelles sont devenues banales (When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace)* *Zoo Animaux (Zoobles)* *Zootopia